My Only Sin
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Hermione Granger only comitted one sin in her life, a sin so sweet that she is still living it. Part one of a four part series. HGSS


**Author Note: As I said in the summary, this is the first part of a four part series. Incase you can't tell this part is in Hermione's POV. I don't own any of these characters, except for Reena. Everything else belongs to the very talented J.K. Rowling.**

_**My Only Sin**_

My only sin was loving him. No one could understand how I'd chosen him. They refused to believe it was love, and they always refused to see the man who he truly was. My classmates called it a short fling to release stress and tension since the Final Battle was drawing ever closer. I never could have stopped loving him, for he was my only light. It's ironic, how someone so dark and mysterious can be referred to as someone's light. So many nights he would comfort me as we layed in eachtoher's arms. We tried not to fight, but sometimes it could not be helped. They never lasted long and afterwards we never hated eachother.

For so long we kept it a secret, but even then we knew it was wrong. Finally they all began to see what our relationship truly was. Two people destined to be together who loved eachother with every fiber of their beings. When the Final Battle erupted I thought I'd lost him. For once I actually let myself think of never being able to look into his dark onyx eyes again, and it tore me apart. They all tried to sooth my pain, but they could not. Exactly two weeks after the Final Battle I opened my door to see him standing there. Without thinking I threw myself into his arms, tears of joying rolling down my cheeks.

His strong arms wrapped around me, and I knew that I would never be alone again. Intense onyx eyes held my own cinammon ones as I looked up at him. He was safe and sound in my arms, and that's all that mattered. My last year at school was my best. I graduated with full honors at the top of my class and became his apprentice. Over the next two years we continued to date as I learned from him. When my apprenticeship ended we went out to celebrate, it was then that he proposed to me.

Our wedding was nothing extravagent, only our closet friends and family were there when we said our vows. I can still remember my feelings of love and devotion as I threw myself into his arms, when they said"You may now kiss the Bride." He said he was a broken man before I came along, that I was the piece that he had been missing for a very long time. His smile is never rare anymore, it's one that I see often. He's not a gentle man by any standards, but he is not as callous as he used to be. I don't hear words of love and devotion often, but I never expected to.

Onyx eyes show me everything when it comes to his emotions. I never need fear that he would leave me for someone else. During and after the war he was never given the reconition that he deserved. I am silently glad that my two best friends told him that they reconized his part in the war, and how important he was to me. Soon we will be having our first child, and he is overjoyed and a bit paranoid. Alright, more than a bit, he's extremely paranoid. He continues to entertain my friends without knowing it, which in my opinion is a good thing.

For once he's truly happy, no faking and no facades. Betrayal was all he used to know, now it's all he loathes. No more "Bloody Harry Potter" to teach and no more Golden Trio to watch out for. But that's not to say they still don't exsist, he is married to me afterall, the brains of the Golden Trio. Harry married Ginyy about four years ago, they're now having their second child.

Ron and Luna are a match made in heaven, they only have one child, a girl named Reena. Draco is still searching for his redemption as well as a wife. Many Order members perished in the Final Battle, but they will not be forgotten. Severus Snape is my one sin, but he's also my savior. I'll never stop loving him, even when we are both gone from this world. Who knew that my only sin would be so sweet.

**Author Note: I think that went pretty well. Anyways, I should be coming out with the second part of this soon and it will be titled My Salvation, that part will be in Severus' POV. Well anyways, if you have any questions please review and I will answer them. Until next time, goodbye my friends.**


End file.
